Frostbite Caves - Day 12
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 12 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 12 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = |FR = A Frostbite Caves pinata |NR = A money bag |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 11 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 13|Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies}} Difficulty Ranging from medium to hard, there are no snowstorms in this level. However, the winds, Cave Buckethead Zombies, and Hunter Zombies are troublesome in this level as they can leave the player vulnerable to their tandems. The Hunter Zombie and icy winds can freeze plants, allowing Cave Buckethead Zombies to pass through with ease. The zombies and the gusts from icy winds in this level appear in a fixed pattern, so it is up to the player to provide a better countermeasure. Waves |zombie2 = 1 5 |zombie3 = 2 4 |note3 = Freezing winds affect rows 2 and 4 |zombie4 = 4 1 2 3 5 |note4 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 3, and 4; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |note5 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie6 = 1 3 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 5 2 4 |note7 = Freezing winds affect rows 1, 3, and 5 |zombie8 = 1 5 |note8 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = Freezing winds affect all rows |zombie10 = 2 1 1 3 4 5 5 3 4 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Hot Potato **Infi-nut **Snapdragon **Magnet-shroom **Spring Bean **Blover **Pepper-pult *Plant five Pepper-pults on the second column. *Then plant two Magnet-shrooms highest and lowest spaces of third column. Fill up the other spaces three Snapdragons. *Plant two Infi-nuts front of Magnet-shrooms. *Plant a Spring Bean on the rightmost column. *You will get one Plant Food from zombies. Stock it up. *Use a plant food on one Infi-nut. *Since Pepper-pults will protect your plants except your Infi-nuts from being frozen so use Hot Potato on Infi-nuts only. If you do not do so you may lose. *During final wave wait for all zombies to enter the lawn. Then you may use plant food Spring Bean+ Blover combo to finish the level quickly. As of the 6.71 update, this strategy no longer works because they have removed the Spring Bean/Blover combo. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb **Pepper-pult **Wall-nut **Split Pea **Bonk Choy *'Suggested plants:' **Hot Potato **Cherry Bomb **Hurrikale *The level is a Last Stand, so do not worry about speed. *Begin the level by planting a Bowling Bulb in the following spaces: **First column, first row **First column, third row **First column, fifth row *Next, fill in the remaining spaces in the first column with Pepper-pults. Plant Wall-nuts to fill the second column. Take note that the Pepper-pults are now keeping both the Bowling Bulbs and the Wall-nuts warm. *The positioning of the Bonk Choys and Split Peas is crucial to this setup. Place a Bonk Choy in the seventh column, second row. Place a second one in the seventh column, fourth row (right behind the two frontmost sliders). If you notice, when the zombies come, they will slide right around the Bonk Choy, allowing it to attack them without harm. The same concept applies with the Split Peas. Place them in the fifth column, first row, and fifth column, fifth row. *You are now ready to start the attack. Take note that you are only given one Plant Food, but a Dodo Rider Zombie will supply you with another later in the level. If the winds or Hunter Zombies freeze your Bonk Choys and Split Peas, use a Hot Potato to thaw them out. Use a Plant Food only when you actually need it. *If you planted everything exactly, then you should have no problem winning the level. Congratulations, you win! Prepare for more icy troubles ahead. Strategy 3 *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Pepper-pult **Chard Guard **Hot Potato **Infi-nut *Fill the first column with Laser Beans. *In the second column, put Pepper-pults in the second row, the third row and the fourth row. In the first and fifth rows, put Chard Guards. *In the third column, put Infi-nuts in the first row and the fifth row. *Use your Plant Food on your Infi-nuts if they are close to get eaten or to freeze. *If one of your plants freezes, use a Hot Potato on it immediately. *If the things get really bad, use a Plant Food on one of your Laser Beans. EDIT by Mathdude314: Here is the setup in picture form: Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Infi-nut **Pepper-pult **Peashooter, Cabbage-pult, or Kernel-pult Place plants like this: If you chose Kernel-pult or Cabbage-pult, place it instead of the Peashooters. If things get rough, use Plant Food on a Pepper-pult (for damage) or on an Infi-nut (for defense). If the zombies start breaking through in the final wave, shovel plants in rows that have no zombies. Strategy 5 :Created by This strategy can complete the level without Plant Food, paid content, premium plants, or losing lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Pepper-pult **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Hot Potato **Magnet-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Blover *In the first column, plant three Laser Beans in the top, bottom, and center lanes. In the second column, plant two Pepper-pults in the second and fourth lanes, and one Magnet-shroom between them. Put three Snapdragons in the third column in the tiles ahead of the Pepper-pults/Magnet-shroom, Finally, put a Magnet-shroom directly behind the ice floes in the top and bottom lanes. This will leave 150 sun remaining. *This group will kill all the enemies easily by themselves, without need for Plant Food. The only threats are the Dodo Riders coming in on the top and bottom lanes as they can threaten the Magnet-shrooms there, so use Blover when they hop upward to kill them off. There will be enough leftover sun to blow away all Dodo Riders coming in those lanes, save for maybe an extra one on the final wave in higher Dynamic Difficulties. The Hunter Zombies actually help a great deal by constantly freezing those Magnet-shrooms, which not only shields them from Dodos (making Blover almost not needed), but also resets their cooldowns once they are thawed, allowing them to steal buckets much faster than usual. Hot Potatoes and the nearby Laser Beans/Snapdragons makes thawing them easy. *Cherry Bombs and Wall-nuts are available in case of an emergency, such as an extremely lucky Buckethead getting through the gantlet during the Final Wave's cold snap/Hunter freezing spam. Strategy 6 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Repeater **Torchwood **Sweet Potato **Hot Potato **Tall-nut **Snow Pea *'Suggested plants:' **Imitater **Squash Strategy 7 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult **Snapdragon **Magnet-shroom **Infi-nut Place the plants in this order: P I P S M P S M P S M P I P = Pepper-pult I = Infi-nut S = Snapdragon M = Magnet-shroom *You will not need Plant Food and Hot Potato. Sometimes a Dodo Rider Zombie or a zombie may damage an Infi-nut and or a Magnet-shroom, but these plants should not die. If you have Fire Peashooter, you may replace the Pepper-pults with Fire Peashooters. Strategy 8 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult **Cabbage-pult or Kernel-pult (Kernel-pult recommended) **Snapdragon **Wall-nut Strategy layout: P PP N PP SD N P PP N PP SD N P PP N *P - Cabbage/Kernel-pult *PP - Pepper-pult *SD - Snapdragon *N - Wall-nut **When using this setup, a Buckethead may eat up a whole lane (when tested, this happened on the first lane). When this happens, immediately trigger the lawn mower, if you have Mower Launch. Let it walk if you do not Mower Launch. Save Plant Food for last wave or ninth wave. Strategy 9 *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult **Homing Thistle **Infi-nut **Hot Potato (optional) *This strategy will use your entire sun reserves, and only uses the two leftmost columns. In the first column, completely fill it with Pepper-pults. In the second column, put Infi-nuts on the top and bottom tiles, and put Homing Thistles on the remaining three tiles. *Your Pepper-pults should protect your plants from the winds, and if you use Plant Food on an Infi-nut, the Hot Potato will not be needed, as the barrier protects your plants from Hunter Zombies. When zombies drop Plant Food, it is recommended to use them on Pepper-pults. Although the Homing Thistle's upgrade can be powerful, it does not last long enough to be of any use. If you use an Infi-nut's barrier, it is also recommended to save at least one Plant Food in case the barrier is destroyed. Strategy 10 (Invincible Killing Machine strategy) *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter **Celery Stalker **Wall-nut **Hot Potato **Spikeweed (optional) *Place two Celery Stalkers on column 7, and two more on column 5, behind the slider tiles. *Place a Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter on the third lane of column 6, where it can heat up both Celery Stalkers. Put a Wall-nut in front. *Place Pepper-pults or Fire Peashooters on the second and fourth lanes of column 5, to heat up the Celery Stalkers. Alternatively, since those two stalkers are less important, just put the Pepper-pults in the top-left and bottom-left corner, where they can destroy the ice the slow way. *Optional: Put Spikeweed in front of the Wall-nut and behind the Celery Stalkers. *Be ready to defrost plants with Hot Potato as needed, especially the Wall-nut. Strategy 11 (Super Easy 2-plant Strategy) *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult **Primal Peashooter *Place Pepper-pult in the first column behind Primal Peashooter. *Place Primal Peashooter in the second column. *Use Plant Food if there are huge swarms of Cave Bucketheads or Blockhead Zombies. Hunter Zombies are no problem. *How it works: **Primal Peashooter knocks back zombies, giving you enough time to kill them. **Pepper-pult warms up Primal Peashooter and thins the horde. Strategy 12 (Easy win) *Requires: **Pepper-pult **Phat Beet/Snapdragon/Cold Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Hot Potato **Celery Stalker. Place three Pepper-pults in the first column, in the first, third and fifth lanes. In the second column, place a Phat Beet or Snapdragon in the first lane, a Pepper-pult in the second, a Phat Beet or Snapdragon in the third, a Pepper-pult in the fourth, and Phat Beet or Snapdragon in the fifth. Then just place a column of Wall-nuts. Place your Celery Stalkers behind each push tile except the leftmost ones. Unfreeze them with your Hot Potato. Save up your Plant Food for the last wave. Celery Stalkers will take care of all high toughness zombies. The Celery Stalkers are positioned so that they can never be eaten. Zombies will get pushed out of the way, then pushed back again into the range of the Celery Stalkers. The only danger is the biting winds and the Hunter Zombies as they will freeze your Celery Stalker. Strategy 13 (Dragon never be frozen) :Created by *Requires: **Cold Snapdragon **Blover Plant Cold Snapdragon in the pattern like that picture (Behind sliders and 2 more). When you see Dodo Rider Zombies are flying, Use Blover to blow them away at that moment. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-18-08-23.jpg|By Strategy3.jpg IMG 0144.PNG|By FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 6.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 7.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 8.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 9.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 12 (PG234) - 10.png|By Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety FC12.png|By 170181795222216518.png|By FrostCavesDay12byLD.jpg|By SOFC12.PNG|By Screenshot_2019-08-04-19-22-59-678~2.jpeg|Another Strategy Videos Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pepper-pult defrosts Frostbite Caves Day 12 (Ep.176)|By Frostbite Caves Day 12 Plants vs Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves - Day 12 of "The Beginning's trip to get the World Key" Last Stands Guide - Frostbite Caves Day 12 Trivia *The player can only have two Plant Food in this level. One obtained initially and the other one is carried by a Dodo Rider Zombie. **This makes Day 12 the first Last Stand level to have zombies carrying Plant Food. **However, this is the second Last Stand level where the user can get Plant Food mid-level. The first is Dark Ages - Night 15, where the player gets two Plant Food from tombstones. *There is a chance that the player will get two more Plant Food, one from a Hunter Zombie and one from a Cave Buckethead Zombie. Frostbite Caves' other Last Stand level also does this. How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty